Chorra
by blue-eagle1
Summary: En realidad son unas reglas nuevas, inspiradas en los antiguos libro-juegos


CHORRA 

El culpable de esto, que se siente muy avergonzado por ello, es Miguel Fdo. de Luis y Espinosa. 

**_1. Chorra es un juego de rol_**

En un juego de rol, un grupo de gente se reúne para llevar a cabo una aventura de fantasía. Cada jugador lleva un personaje cuyo cuerpo y conocimientos son diferentes de sí mismos y , a veces, tiene una distinta personalidad. Hay un jugador especial que se llama máster. Este tipo crea la aventura e interpreta los personajes que no llevan los jugadores como bandidos, dragones, hechiceros malvados o Darth Vader, guía a los jugadores y actúa de árbitro, no juega contra los jugadores ni a favor de ellos, sino con ellos. 

Los jugadores forman un grupo y nadie gana individualmente, o lo hacen todos o ninguno. 

El máster empieza diciendo por ejemplo: " Al doblar una esquina un ladrón os intercepta y os dice: ¡ dadme vuestro dinero o morid !, ¿ qué hacéis ?; los jugadores pueden decidir hacer cualquier cosa que puedan hacer sus personajes en el "mundo real" y el máster con ayuda de las reglas decide qué pasa a continuación. Y así siguen hasta que los jugadores triunfen o fracasen. 

Necesitas papel, lápices, gomas y cuatro dados normales para jugar. 

**_2. Algunas palabras_**

PJ o Personaje jugador: Personaje que lleva un jugador 

PNJ o Personaje no jugador: Personaje que lleva el máster 

Características: Valores numéricos que nos dicen cómo es un personaje 

Equipo: Cosas qué tiene un personaje y que puede usar durante el juego 

**_3. Creando tu personaje_**

**_3.1 Descripción_**

Escribe el nombre y sexo de tu personaje. Elige también su edad ( entre 9 y 40 años ) Máster, si quieres puedes decir la edad de un personaje Si quieres escribe una descripción o haz un dibujo del personaje Escoge un símbolo. ( Por ejemplo un búho, un barco, una estrella ) Éste símbolo servirá para identificar tu personaje en la memoria de todos. 

**_3.2 Características_**

Fuerza: Dice lo fuerte que es tu personaje Destreza: Lo hábil que es con las manos Percepción: Sus cinco sentidos, sobre todo la vista Agilidad: Lo hábil que es con las piernas y el resto del cuerpo Salud: Lo sano que está Apariencia: Lo "guapo" y elegante que es Nivel social: Lo rico que es un personaje Conocimientos: Las cosas que sabe ¿ Inteligencia ?, no, no hay, eso tendrá que ponerlo el jugador. 

Las características van de 1 a 18, 18 es lo mejor y 1 es lo peor. Si alguna de las 5 primeras llega a 0 estás muerto. 

Si tu personaje es un **niño **( tiene menos de 14 años ) haz lo siguiente: Fuerza 3d6[2] eso significa que tires 3 dados y sumes dos de ellos 

Destreza 4d6[3] Eso significa que tires 4 dados y sumes tres de ellos 

Agilidad 4d6[3] ¡ No esperarás que repita todo ! 

Salud3d6[2] 

Conocimientos 3d6[2] 

Nivel social 4d6[3] 

Percepción 4d6[3] 

Apariencia 4d6[3] 

Si tu personaje es **adolescente **( tiene más de 13, pero menos de 18 ) haz lo siguiente Fuerza 3d6 Eso significa que tires 3 dados y sumes los tres 

Destreza 4d6[3] 

Agilidad 4d6[3] 

Salud 3d6 

Conocimientos 3d6 

N. Social 4d6[3] 

Percepción 4d6[3] 

Apariencia 4d6[3] 

Si tu personaje es **adulto **( tiene más de 17 años ) tira 4d6[3] por todas las características 

**__**

**_3.3 Valores_**

Valores de combate 

Ataque: Tu valor en ataque es igual a tu Fuerza más tu Destreza 

Disparo: Tu valor en disparo es igual a tu destreza más tu percepción 

Defensa: Tu valor en defensa es igual a tu agilidad 

Otros valores 

Reacción: Tu valor de reacción es igual a tu nivel social más tu apariencia 

Movimiento: El número de metros que mueves por turno es igual a tu agilidad dividida por tres 

**_3.4 Equipo_**

Dinero: Tienes derecho a tantas monedas de plata como tu nivel social más tantas monedas de oro como la cuarta parte de tu nivel social. ( O sea tu nivel social dividido por cuatro ). 

Equipo: Puedes comprar lo que quieras con tu dinero. También puedes pedir prestado dinero a otro jugador. No olvides comprar ropa ( si no compras nada se supone que estás desnudo ) y comida. 

Puedes llevar tantos objetos como salud tengas. Algunas cosas muy pesadas valen por dos o más objetos, otras valen por la mitad o un tercio de un objeto normal 

Si llevas una mochila puedes llevar 10 objetos más. 

La mochila y la ropa QUE LLEVAS PUESTA no cuenta como "objetos". 

**_4. Sistema de Juego_**

Máster, cuando un jugador te pida hacer una cosa, mira a ver primero sí es imposible, sí es así dile que no puede hacerlo y punto. 

Si es una cosa muy sencilla, como caminar o hablar puedes suponer que tiene éxito y pasar a otro asunto. 

Si te parece que es posible, pero no estás seguro de si podrá hacerlo o no, mira qué característica está más relacionada con la acción que intenta. Entonces dile al jugador que tire por esa característica. 

Si la cosa es muy fácil tirará 2 dados, si es fácil 3, si es de dificultad normal 4, si es difícil 5 ( o más, a más dificultad, más dados ). Si el resultado es menor o igual a su característica ha tenido éxito y si no ha fallado. 

**_4.1 Consecuencias del Fracaso_**

A veces el fracaso no supondrá nada especial, por ejemplo si tiras una piedra y fallas la piedra cae al suelo y punto ( bueno, en la vida real pueden pasar otras cosas, pero vamos a simplificar todo un poquito ). Sin embargo si está intentando saltar entre dos rascacielos y no lo consigues pues ya puedes ir encargando tu ataúd. El sentido común le irá diciendo al máster qué es lo que corresponde en cada momento. 

**_5. El Combate_**

Si hay algún combate en la partida usa esta secuencia 

**_5.1 Declaración de intenciones_**

Cada jugador le dice al máster qué es lo que intenta hacer. 

**_5.2 Disparos_**

Resuelve ahora todos los disparos, primero los de los pj's por orden de agilidad, luego los pnj's por el orden que el máster desee. 

El que dispare tira dos dados y se los suma a su valor de disparo, el blanco tira también dos dados y se los suma a su valor de defensa. Resta el resultado del defensor del que dispara, si es mayor que 0, ése es el número de heridas que sufre el blanco,1 si es menor o igual a 0 ha fallado. 

REGLA DEL 12. Si sacas un 12, suma 12 y vuelve a tirar. Si vuelves a sacar un 12, sumas 12 y vuelves ha tirar y así hasta que no saques un 12.

5.3 Movimiento 

Si los pj's o pnj's quieren pueden moverse ahora, hasta el máximo de su valor de movimiento. Puedes usar un mapa si lo deseas o manejar el combate en tu imaginación ( ésto último es más difícil ) .

Si tienen que saltar algo haz una tirada de agilidad, como se explica en el sistema de juego. 

**_5.4 Combate cuerpo a cuerpo._**

Si dos contrincantes están a menos de tres metros pueden luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con sus espadas u otras armas. 

Resuelve ahora todos los combates, atacan primero los pj's por orden de agilidad, luego los pnj's en el orden que prefiera el máster. 

El que ataque tira dos dados y se los suma a su valor de ataque, el defensor tira dos dados y se los suma a su valor de defensa. Resta el resultado del defensor del atacante, si es mayor que 0 ése es el número de heridas que sufre el defensor. ( Ver nota 1 ) 

REGLA DEL 12. Si sacas un 12, suma 12 y vuelve a tirar. Si vuelves a sacar un 12, sumas 12 y vuelves ha tirar y así hasta que no saques un 12. 

**_5.5 Heridas_**

Una vez hechos todos los disparos y combates se resuelven las heridas, nunca antes. 

El herido simplemente reparte sus heridas **como quiera** entres sus seis primeras características ( son Fuerza, Destreza, Agilidad, Percepción, Salud y Apariencia, además vienen subrayadas en la hoja de personaje ). 

Por supuesto si una de tus características baja, baja también los valores que dependen de ella. Por ejemplo, si pierdes 2 puntos de fuerza, pierdes también 2 puntos de ataque 

Si alguna característica llega a 0, el personaje quedará inconsciente y no podrá defenderse ni hacer nada, si tres llegasen a 0 moriría. 

**_5.6 Magia_**

Los conjuros que se usan a distancia se echan en la fase de disparo, los que necesitan que toques a la víctima en la de combate 

**_6 Recuperándose de las heridas_**

Si te curas sólo, sin ayuda, recuperas 3 heridas por día descansado 

Si te atiende un curandero, recuperas 5 heridas por día descansado 

Si te atiende un médico recuperas 8 heridas por día descansado 

Si no puedes descansar sólo recuperas 1 herida por día. 

**_7 Sólo somos mortales._**

**_7.1 Caidas_**

Si te caes pierdes 1 herida por cada metro de caída 

7.2 Fatiga 

Cuando creas que los pj's han hecho una actividad fatigosa. Pídeles que tiren por salud, si fallan estarán cansados y restarán un -1 a las tiradas de dados. Puedes pedir varias tiradas por un mismo día o modificar esta regla si te parece que es muy fatigoso. 

7.3 Hambre 

Cada día que pasen sin comer los pj's pierden 1d6 heridas y tienen que tirar una vez por fatiga. 

7.4 Sed 

Cada día que pasen sin beber deben tirar por fatiga, pero si fallan restarán un -3 a las tiradas de dados, no un -1. Si pasan tres días sin beber la próxima vez que fallen sus tiradas morirán de sed. 

7.5 Sueño 

Si no duermes un día has de tirar por fatiga, pero no hay otros efectos. Si pasan más de tres días sin dormir tendrán que tirar por salud cada hora para evitar quedarse dormidos. Estos problemas desaparecen tras ocho horas de sueño. 

**_8 El Fuego_**

El daño que hace el fuego depende de su tamaño 

Una antorcha hace 2d6 heridas Una hoguera hace 4d6 heridas Una fosa de lava hace 4d6+100 heridas Por turno de contacto con el fuego. 

**_9 Lista de Equipo básica_**

**_Sistema monetario_**

1 moneda de oro es igual a 10 de plata y a 100 de cobre. 

mo = moneda de oro, mp = moneda de plata, mc = moneda de cobre 

10 mc = 1mp 

Cada 100 monedas ( no importa de qué tipo ) equivalen a 1 objeto. 

**_9.1 Armas_**

**__**

Nombre

Precio

Objetos

Uso

Espada

2mo

1

+6 Ataque

Daga

1mo

0,5

+2 Ataque

Maza

5mp

1

+4 Ataque

Garrote

Gratis

2

+4 Ataque

Palo

Gratis

1

+2 Ataque

Hacha

15 mp

1

+5 Ataque

Arco

2 mo

1

+3 Disparo

Venablo

3mp

1

+2 Disparo, +1 Ataque

Flechas

1 mc

0,3

se usan con el arco

**__**

**_9.2 Armaduras_**

Nombre

Precio

Objetos

Uso

De Cuero Ligero

2mp

0

+2 Defensa

De Cuero Duro

3 mp

0

+3 Defensa

De Cuero Reforzado

5 mp

0

+4 Defensa

De Malla

1 mo

0

+6 Defensa

De Malla Reforzada

15mp

0

+7 Defensa

Media Coraza

3mo

0

+10 Defensa

Coraza Completa

6mo

0

+12 Defensa

Casco de Cuero

1mp

0

+1 Defensa

Casco de Hierro

5mp

0

+3 Defensa

Escudo pequeño

1mp

1

+2 Defensa

Escudo medio

3 mp

2

+4 Defensa

Escudo grande

6 mp

3

+5 Defensa

**_9.3 Comidas_**

Una comida para un día cuesta 1mc y equivale a 1 objeto 

**_9.4 Ropas_**

De verano. 2mp. Tienes que llevar algo para no ser detenido 

De invierno 8mp. Ver reglas de frío 

Las ropas de calidad cuestan el doble, las pobres la mitad 

**_9.5 Zapatos_**

Sandalias 1mp 

Botas 1mo 

Si no llevas calzado, tira 2d6 al final de cada día de aventura y suma los resultados. Tira otros dos dados y súmalos. Resta el segundo del primer resultado. Si la resta es mayor que 0 ése es el número de heridas que sufres por pequeñas heridas, cortes, etc. 

Las sandalias no sirven para nada en terreno montañoso o irregular, pero normalmente no hay diferencia con las botas. 

**_9.6 Equipo_**

Cuerda ( 10m )4mpCasa pequeña15mo 

Garfio2mpTorre de Piedra100mo 

Antorcha1mcCastillo Pequeño500mo 

Mochila2mpPergamino2mp 

Polvos Fétidos1mp 

Caballo16mo 

Tienda de Campaña ( 1 persona)3mp 

Yesca y Pedernal ( enciede fuego)1mp 

Pala2mo 

Esposas16mp 

Posada ( 1 comida y cama)15mp 

- Ésto es sólo a título de ejemplo, el máster deberá ampliar esta lista de acuerdo al tipo de aventuras que realice y lo que le pidan sus jugadores. 

Nota: Como tienes mi lista de equipo, divide el precio por 100 y tienes el equivalente en Chorra en monedas de oro. Las décimas son monedas de plata y las centésimas de cobre. 

**_10 Frío_**

Si la temperatura es menor de 5º bajo cero TIENES que llevar ropa de invierno Y botas. 

Si no tienes ambas sufrirás al final de cada día tantas heridas como grados bajo cero haya en exceso de 5. Por ejemplo si la temperatura es 10º bajo cero sufrirás 5 heridas. 

**_11 Magia_**

Durante las aventuras los pj's podrán encontrar libros que enseñan a hacer conjuros. Cualquier personaje puede aprenderlos ( ver regla 12 ) y usarlos. 

Un personaje puede aprender tantos conjuros como educación tenga. Por ejemplo si mi pj tiene 10 en educación puede aprender 10 conjuros. 

Un conjuro aprendido se puede "desaprender" en cualquier momento sin coste para el jugador. 

Un personaje que lance un conjuro tiene que tirar 2d6, si ambos dados dan el mismo resultado el conjuro ha fallo y el personaje no puede echar ningún conjuro más hasta que el sol se ponga y vuelva a salir. 

Brevísima lista de conjuros ( a completar por el máster ) 

Luz: Desde un objeto del mago se proyecta una luz parecida a una linterna Rayo: Desde un dedo del mago sale un rayo que hace 3d6[2] heridas al blanco Crear agua: El mago crea en el aire hasta 15 litros de agua Muro de Vapor: El mago crea un muro de vapor de 5 metro de alto y 10 de longitud Mentira: El mago puede decir una sola frase y el objetivo la creerá. El mago debe tocar al objetivo. Curar: El mago puede curar 2d6 heridas. Círculo de silencio: No se producirá ningún ruido a una distancia de 10 metros del mago. 

Los conjuros duran tanto tiempo como quiera el mago pero no más de 24 horas. 

Cada libro explica un sólo conjuro. 

**__****12 Experiencia**

A lo largo del tiempo los personajes irán mejorando como consecuencia de la experiencia acumulada en las aventuras. En concreto ganan 

1000 pts de experiencia por aventura Por cada monstruo que matan diez veces la suma de los valores de Ataque y Defensa del monstruo 500 puntos por animar la partida 10 puntos por bolsa de palomitas, pistachos, etc. puestos a disposición de los otros jugadores y del máster. De 100 a 500 puntos por comportamiento heroico 1000 puntos por terminar con éxito la aventura 1 punto por kilómetro viajado -5000 puntos por traicionar a un compañero Por otro motivo que el máster considere conveniente de 50 a 250 puntos 

Los puntos se pueden usar para hacer subir tus valores, tus características o aprender un nuevo hechizo. 

Por cada 3500 puntos puedes hacer subir un valor.( Como ataque por ejemplo). 

Por cada 7000 puntos puedes hacer subir una característica. ( Como fuerza por ejemplo ). 

Por cada 1500 puntos puedes aprender un hechizo ( Pero tienes que tener también el libro de hechizos). 

**_13. PNJ's, Animales y Monstruos_**

**_Arquero_**

Fuerza11Destreza 11Agilidad11 Salud11 Conocimientos07 Percepción13 Apariencia11 

Armas: Arco, Daga, 20 Flechas 

Armadura: Armadura de Cuero Duro, Casco de Hierro 

**_Soldado_**

Fuerza 12 Destreza 12 Agilidad 11 Salud11 Conocimientos07 Percepción11 Apariencia11 

Armas: Espada ó Hacha, Daga 

Armadura: Armadura de cota de mallas, casco de Hierro y escudo medio 

**_Miliciano_**

Fuerza11 Destreza11 Agilidad11 Salud10 Conocimientos 08 Percepción11 Apariencia11 

Armas: Maza, 6 venablos 

Armadura: Escudo medio 

**_Bandido: Este es un salteador de caminos, no un ladrón callejero_**

Fuerza12 Destreza 12 Agilidad 12 Salud 09 Conocimientos 05 Percepción12 Apariencia11 

Armas: Garrote, Maza o Hacha 

Armadura: Casco de Cuero y Escudo Pequeño 

**__**

**_Esqueleto_**

Fuerza12 Destreza 12 Agilidad 12 Salud 12 Conocimientos 01 Percepción10 Apariencia 07 

Armas: Cualquier arma que le haya querido dar su amo. 

Armadura: Cualquier armadura. 

Notas: Los esqueletos son creados por poderosos y malvados hechiceros llamados necrománticos. Este en concreto es un esqueleto humano, por supuesto se pueden crear esqueletos de orcos, goblins e inclusoanimales cuyas características serían diferentes a éstos. No obstante todos comparten las siguientes reglas especiales: 

a) La habilidad de puntería de sus atacantes se reduce a la tercera parte. Es decir si tienes un 30 en puntería contra un esqueleto sólo tienes un 10. 

b) Como para "matar" a un esqueleto hay que destruirlo por completo el número de heridas que sufren se reduce a la mitad. Por ejemplo si un esqueleto recibe un golpe que le haría perder 9 heridas, sólo recibe 5. 

**_Orcos: Fuertes, desgarbados y sucios sólo respetan la fuerza y la autoridad._**

Fuerza14 Destreza 12 Agilidad 07 Salud 14 Conocimientos 04 Percepción12 Apariencia 07 

Armas: Hacha y 3 Venablos o Arco (20 flechas ) y Maza 

Armadura: Escudo Medio, Armadura de Cuero Ligero y Casco de Hierro 

**_Goblins: Pequeños, malvados, verdes, de orejas puntiagudas y muy bromistas._**

Fuerza08 Destreza 11 Agilidad 13 Salud 07 Conocimientos 03 Percepción 11 Apariencia 05 

Armas: Garrote o Daga 

Armadura: Escudo pequeño y cualquier cosa que hayan podido robar 

Pixies: Pequeñas criaturas aladas defensores de todas las criaturas contra quien rompa el orden natural. 

Fuerza 01 Destreza 20 Agilidad 20 Salud 01 Conocimientos 10 Percepción18 Apariencia20 

Armas: Arco Pixie. Es mágico, hace 6 heridas sin importar la armadura. 

Especial: Son muy pequeños y pueden volar. 

**_Oso_**

Fuerza 25 Destreza14 Agilidad 11 Salud22 Conocimientos 01 Percepción11 Apariencia11 

Armas: Garras y Mordiscos, se consideran como si fueran espadas 

Armadura: La piel del oso le da un modificador de +3 a la defensa 

**_Lobo_**

Fuerza 12 Destreza 15 Agilidad15 Salud15 Conocimientos 01 Percepción13 Apariencia13 

Armas: Mordisco que se considera como un garrote 

Armadura: La piel del lobo le da un modificador de +1 a la defensa 

**_Dragón_**

Fuerza 300 Destreza16 Agilidad 16 Salud 500 Conocimientos 25 Percepción 18 Apariencia200 

Armas: Fuego que tiene un modificador de +35 al disparo, garras que tienen un modificador de + 20 al ataque 

Armadura: Las escamas del dragón le dan un modificador de +20 a la defensa 

Especial: Puede volar. Normalmente reside en un palacio donde es atendido por esclavos humanos y se dedica a la filosofía. Algunos dragones son malvados, otros no. 

**_Dragón de Lady Laura: Escamas violetas y plateadas. Vuelo grácil._**

Fuerza9 Destreza18 Agilidad 18 Salud10 Conocimientos 16 Percepción18 Apariencia300 

Armas: Fuego que hace 3d6 heridas, garras que tienen un modificador de +1 al ataque 

Armadura: Escamas que le dan un +6 a la defensa 

Especial: Es un dragón muy pequeño ( del tamaño de un gato ). Puede volar. Son siempre muy buenos hasta decir basta. A veces se hacen amigos de niños ( o niñas ) huérfanos y los protegen. Se dicen que fueron creados por la diosa Lady Laura 

**_Gigante pequeño ( 3 metros )_**

Fuerza 25 Destreza 13 Agilidad 9Salud19Conocimientos 02Percepción,12 Apariencia09 

Armas: Normalmente ninguna, pero pueden usar garrotes. 

El máster puede inventarse nuevos pnj's y monstruos. 

14. Dioses y Diosas 

**_Grungi Capungi_**

Es el dios de la guerra de los orcos. 

**_Lady Laura_**

Diosa de los niños, la juventud y la primavera. 

**_Lady Eire_**

Diosa de los animales y la naturaleza 

**__**

**_Ceres_**

Diosa de la Agricultura 

**_Mortem_**

Dios de los infiernos y de la muerte 

**_Conan_**

Dios de los guerreros 

El máster puede inventarse nuevos dioses. Así mismo deberá decidir qué influencia tienen en el juego. 

15. El Mundo 

El mundo de chorra se llama sencillamente mundo. ¿ Acaso le damos a nuestro universo real un nombre propio?, no claro que no eso sería idiota porque sólo existe uno. Sin embargo y para no volvernos locos vamos a llamar a este mundo de fantasía, Delfi. 

Delfi es un mundo plano e infinito, pero por lo demás bastante parecido a ese pequeño planeta que llamamos Tierra. Los dioses de Delfi son múltiples muchas ciudades tienen sus propios dioses protectores y hay un dios o diosa para casi cualquier profesión conocida. Aunque la mayoría son antropomórficios los hay con formas animales y monstruosas e incluso algunos pocos con forma de objetos o meramente espirituales. 

Dado que es un mundo infinito es imposible intentar una descripición geográfica o de cualquier otro tipo, por lo que nos centraremos en una pequeña zona aproximadamente del mismo tamaño de Europa a la que llamaremos Alanda. 

El continente de Alanda tiene vagamente la forma de un águila . En el "ala" occidental destaca una gran cordillera que por tener que ponerle algún nombre llamaremos El Muro del Oeste, próxima a "las garras" hay otra llamado el Muro del Sur. De los muchos ríos de Alanda el más improtante es el Nei que discurre desde el Muro del Oeste hasta el ala de levante. Importante también es la meseta del pico que se eleva casi verticalmente sobre el resto de "la cabeza". 

El clima de Alanda es parecido al de alemania, más suave en las costas y más duro al interior. Las lluvias son normalmente abundantes y el paisaje es verde y, en primavera, florido. Grandes bosques cubren la mayor parte de su superficie y los picos más altos de las montañas están continuamente nevados. 

No hay un sólo reino de importancia en Alanda, sino que se divide en muchísimas ciudades-estado civilizadas y clanes "bárbaros", incluyendo algunos "clanes" orcos constituidos por orcos, goblins, medio-orcos y humanos. Esto implica que casi siempre alguien está en guerra con alguien. Hace unos ocho siglos un imperio se extendió por alanda, pero ya no quedan más que ruinas polvorientas. 

En Alanda la esclavitud es legal, aproximadamente el 20% de la población es esclava. Los pj's no serán nunca esclavos por razones obvias. Uno es esclavo si es hijo de esclava, por no poder pagar las deudas, como prisionero de guerra (lo que aquí incluye a los civiles ) y como castigo por delitos graves. Los esclavos se pueden comprar en ferias o tiendas. En general los esclavos que son hijos de esclavos son los que dan menos problemas. Los padres pueden legalmente vender como esclavos a sus hijos menores de edad (25 años) cosa que es bastante común. 

Las diversiones más comunes de Alanda son las luchas de gladiadores ( en la que los muertos son ofrecidos a Mortem ), el teatro y los sacrificios semestrales a Mortem. Los gladiadores deben primer ir a las peleas en los pueblos, si vencen en estas peleas pasan a ciudades cada vez más grandes y reciben premios cada vez mayores. Cuando vencen en Corla, donde está el mayor circo de gladiadores reciben una gran mansión, esclavos y tierras y se retiran. Las peleas en los pueblos son " a primera sangre" ( hasta que alguien resulte herido ) en Corla y en la mayoría de las ciudades son a muerte. 

De la gente que es libre el 30% es muy pobre, el 40% pobre, el 25% de clase media y el 5% rica. La gente pobre 

**__**

* * *

1 ¿Qué pasa con las heridas ?, ve un poquito más adelante 


End file.
